robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Town
| season = Robotech: The New Generation | number = 78 | image = Ghost town.jpg | airdate = 19 June, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = The Midnight Sun | next = Frostbite }} "Ghost Town" is the 78th episode of Robotech, part of the Robotech: The New Generation saga. Summary The freedom fighters come across a band of veterans from the war against the Robotech Masters, only to discover they are too old to continue the fight. Or are they? Synopsis The search for Reflex Point brings the rebels to another vast desert. They find a bandit outpost inhabited by elderly veterans of the war against the Robotech Masters named Frank, Gabby, Shorty, Jesse and Roy. The old men have been living off their ancient mecha. For one of them, however, the most valued possession they have is a transceiver. Scott is elated until he is told the machine does not transmit messages, though they are still able to hear orders directly form the fleet for the first time since Scott's original force was destroyed. As it turns out, Admiral Hunter is planning a major offensive, and orders come through to destroy any and all Invid hives, confirming Scott's working objectives. As they head forth to carry out the task of destroying an Invid tower, the oldtimers are inspired by their enthusiasm, and are able to gain lift-off with their downed spacecraft, long enough to bring it to bear against the Invid hive. Their act of ultimate sacrifice is to ram the aging space cruiser into the hive, blowing it and themselves up, completing the mission. Memorable Quotes * Scott Bernard: "The survivors of that war are still out here in the desert somewhere. Living the simple frontier lifestyle, just like their forefathers." Annie LaBelle: "Like Cowboys in the movies?" * Scott: "This is illegal!" Sheriff: "Oh yeah?!" Scott: "You can't arrest us without charges!" Sheriff: "Oh? Is that so? I'm the law around here and I'll tell you what's legal!" * Jesse: "One false move and I'll make a lead mine outta your innards!" * Marlene: "How come you trust em?" Lancer: "I don't trust em. But if we continue playing dumb maybe we can get some useful information from them." * Scott: "In case your interested, I just happen to be an officer from Mars Base, 1st Division of an army sent here by Admiral Hunter to liberate Earth from the Invid and organize a resistance force! My orders are to locate and destroy the Invid Reflex Point! but I need..." Sheriff: "All right! That's enough! You're just wasting your breath, son, if you expect me to believe such a stupid cock and bull story!" * Lancer: "How can you sleep at night knowing you're nothing but a bunch of cowardly traitors and deserters?!" * Shorty: "Hay Frank! I told'ja not to call me Shorty!" Frank: "Well we gotta call you somethin!" "Jesse: "We'd call you by your real name if you could remember what if was Shorty!" Shorty: "That ain't funny!" * Lancer: "I can prove we aren't aliens! Come here Marlene!" (smooch) Jesse: "Look at that! He's kissin' her!!" Shorty: "That ain't all! She's kissin' him back!!" Frank: "They ain't aliens!" * Scott: "You cowardly scum! I hate to even dirty my fists on you!" (After punching Frank) * Narrator: "At that moment, aboard the Hyper-Dimensional Battle Fortress, a lone figure is trying to bolster his courage." Frank: (Takes a swig from his flask) "This stuff ain't no help!" (Throws it away). * Frank: "This is it Shorty! Are you ready?" Shorty: "It's a funny thing commander, I just remembered what it really is, my name. It's..." (Ship blows and obliterates them all) Background information * "Ghost Town" was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Rōhei-tachi no Poruka" (Meaning "The Nature of Old Soldier's Polka" in English) that was aired 5 February, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * Melanie MacQueen as Ariel * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator * Mike Reynolds as Frank External links * * 18 78